Bella’s New Life
by WOLFGRL00
Summary: This is a story of Bella moving on with Jacob Please R&R This is my first fanfic so please let me know what u think so far.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I do not own anything all credit is given to genius herself Stephanie Meyer_

**Bella's New Life**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It had been such a long night. I had to just lay there in my room. I couldn't believe how stupid I was yesterday. I was so worried about Jake being out on patrol looking for Victoria that I just wasn't thinking rationally. If I couldn't be with Jacob then I had to hear the voice, _his_ voice. What better way to be reckless than going cliff diving? I owe Jacob so much and more. If he hadn't come looking for me on the beach. Well, I don't know. I remembered what it felt like standing on the edge of the cliff. Then I heard _his_ voice. "Bella you promised" I thought to myself that why should I keep my promises if he doesn't have to keep his. Then I heard it someone yelling my name from down the road. "Bella Bella stop what are you doing" I looked around and I saw Jake running towards me. Shit! How am I going to explain this? When I finally got Jake to calm down I explained to him that I was bored and needed something to occupy my mind. He made me promise to never try cliff diving alone again and so I did. When I came back from my reverie, I knew I had to go and see Jacob to see how he is doing. Maybe the pack found Victoria last night. A girl can hope can't she?

So I got up and grabbed some clothes to put on, a pair of jeans and a knit top. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water hitting my body felt so good. My body just melted in the heat of the hot water. It felt so good. I got out of the shower got dressed and ran a brush through my hair.

When I went downstairs Charlie was up stirring around the kitchen. I figured I better make some breakfast before he tried to make something himself. That would be a sight. The last time he tried to cook he had tried to make spaghetti. He had put the jar of spaghetti sauce in the microwave lid and all and he had put the noodles in a pot and hadn't stirred them at all. I laughed just remembering it. I startled him and he asked me "what are you laughing at?" I told him "nothing" I lied. I asked Charlie "so are you hungry" he replied with "yea" and so I got to work making some eggs and bacon for breakfast. We ate in silence except for my dad telling me that he was going over to Sue Clearwater's today to help her with the funeral arrangements. I told him "that's fine because I am going to go see Jacob in a little while after I get some of stuff done around here". He said "okay" and grabbed his keys and left.

I decided it was early enough so I started some laundry and did some cleaning. When I finished I looked at what time it was and I saw that it was almost 11:30. So I decided I would go to LaPush to see Jacob and also to see there was any news on Victoria.

So here I was driving down the same road as always on my way to LaPush to see Jacob. The best kindest person, I knew. I couldn't ask for a better friend. When I pulled up I saw Jacob in his make-shift garage working on his Rabbit. When he heard me pull up he came over to my truck with the biggest smile on his face. This was the Jacob I knew and loved. He was _my Jacob _when he was wearing this smile. He wasn't some half bread of him and Sam put together. Don't get me wrong I know Sam was only trying to help Jacob but I miss the care free way it used to be with Jacob _before._ Jacob pulled me up in one of his big bear hugs. I still surprises me at how big he has gotten and strong too. "Jake Jake can't breathe" I told him. He put me down and said how excited he was to see me. I asked him "so did you and the pack have any luck last night". "Nope she keeps taking off as soon as we catch her scent. If we could catch her unexpected, we could end this" I told Jake "just be careful I don't think I could go on if something happened to you". He laughed his big laugh and I said "do you mind Jacob Black telling me what is so funny?" "Oh Bella you worry too much. The whole reason of our existence is to destroy vampires." Still Jake I worry about you and the pack your risking everything to protect me" "Don't worry my Bella we will catch her and this will all be over with."

I asked Jacob "So do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me today?" He said "sure just let me change into some clean clothes and we can go."

While I was waiting for Jacob I stood by my truck thinking about how different things are with Jacob. Everything is so easy and comfortable, and there it was my **epiphany**. Maybe the reason I am getting better is because of Jake. I hadn't had the need to hear _his_ voice as much lately. Okay so there was the cliff diving incident but that was more brought on about my worry for Jacob them missing Ed... _him. _Then it hit me like a ton of rocks I **love** Jacob Black. Not like a brother or a just a friend but more, much much more. Then he was back asking me "You ready to go?" "Sure Jake lets go." So we were off walking hand in hand to our _beach_ to our _tree_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT IS GIVEN TO THE GENIUS HERSELF STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Bella's New Life**

CHAPTER 2

Jake and I got to the beach in no time. For Forks it was actually a nice day today. Jacob told me that we needed to talk. I asked myself what is he thinking as we walked over to our tree to sit down.

Jake said "Bella I have been thinking about you and me quite a bit lately. I want you to know how important you are to me". I started to talk when he put his finger to my lips telling me "wait let me finish Bells. I know when he left he hurt you and hurt bad but Bella I could never, would never hurt you. Do you know that?" "Of course I do Jake you mean the world to me".

I saw a smile come across his face, god how I love that smile. As he smiled I sat quietly thinking that maybe just maybe I should tell him about my epiphany. But the thing is, am I ready to do this again to give my heart to Jacob. Then as I came back from my reverie I saw Jake looking at me with the sweetest smile as he asked me" Bells tell me what you are thinking, please." I thought to myself well here goes nothing. I cannot let _him _run my life if I don't move on then he won. "Jake I don't know where to begin." "Begin with what Bells?" "Well Jake I have been coming down to LaPush these past few weeks and I can't remember the last time I was so happy." That's good" Jake said. "I am glad you enjoy coming here I love spending time with you Bells." As to mimic his action from earlier I put my finger to his lips and said "Shhh". I had to get this out before I lost the courage. So I looked Jacob in the eyes and said "Jake I Love You! In fact I think I have loved you for a while now but didn't realize it or I was too scared to admit not sure which but I know I love you now." As I said this I saw a gleam in his eye he was _my_ Jacob when he looked like this. "Do you mean it Bella really you love me?" "Of course Jake I love you with every ounce of my being." Well that was shock I didn't know I was so sure of myself. Maybe I have just been keeping this bottled up for a while now and I just needed to dig for it. But now that feelings were out, there is only one fear that I have left. But could I tell him?

"Bella does this mean you want to be with me?" "Well of course dummy what did you think it meant" I said with a smirk. Jake stood up from where he was sitting and jumped up and said "Geez Bella you have made me so happy I could just scream" I laughed it made me happy to see him so happy. And that's what we both deserve happiness. I can't believe I did it, I told Jake how I felt.

Jake reached down for my hand and pulled me up and asked me "Bella can you hear that?" "What Jake I don't hear anything except the sound of the waves" He whispered in my ear "the music Bella the music of my heart." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. He took my hand as we started to dance. This was the perfect moment he was twirling me around like he was Fred Astaire and I was Ginger Rodgers. The moment was absolutely perfect until me being the Bella I am and tripped over my own two feet and fell to the sand and brought Jake with me. We just lay their laughing for the longest time. And then it happed Jake looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear and whispered to me" Bella you are beautiful my love. Then he inched in and kissed me. It was like the earth was frozen and at that moment only the two of us existed. It was an awakening; his lips were so warm and soft as our lips moved in unison I knew I had done the right thing by telling him how I felt. He slowly inched away from me and smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. This was nice I could get used to this. At that moment I felt like the luckiest person ever.

Then I heard it. I heard the hollering coming from down the beach. "That a boy Jake." "You go Jake!" Jake growled when he saw Quil and Embry walking towards us on the beach. How much had they seen? I blushed as I thought about them watching us. Jake got up and helped me up. Jake asked "So what are guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Embry told Jake "well we were but then we saw you on the beach and decided to say hey." Quil winked at me and gave me a big smile and I smiled back, all the while blushing. Embry came up to me and gave me a hug and said "So Bells you finally decide to give Jake a chance to prove himself huh?" I saw Jake glare at Embry. Then Embry told us that they better get back to work before Sam found out and that he would see us later.

Jacob looked back at me and told me "sorry about that." I told him "it's Ok Jake really, he is right." Jake said it was getting late and we should get me home so we walked back to Jacob's house hand in hand. Before I left Jacob leaned in the cab of my truck and kissed me goodbye and told me to call him later tonight so we could plan a proper date where we could be alone. I told him "Ok talk to you later." Then I pulled out onto the highway and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT IS GIVEN TO THE GENIUS HERSELF STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Bella's New Life**

CHAPTER 3

On the way home I couldn't help but think about the day I had with Jacob. It was so perfect; that is if there was such a thing. Most people were lucky to experience love just once in their life, and I was lucky enough to experience it twice. There was only one thing that was holding me back from dreaming of my happily ever after with Jacob. What if he _imprints? _ Where would that leave me? I couldn't think about that right now. I had been so unhappy for so long. I finally had a chance at some happiness. Granted it wasn't who I had imagined it with but; I am happy and I always will be as long as I have my werewolf best friend by my side.

I pulled into the driveway I saw Charlie's cruiser. Well, Charlie is home so I thought I better get inside and start some dinner. I walked in the door. "Hi Dad" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I got usual smile and "how ya doing Bells". I smiled and told Charlie I was fine and how my day went, well most of it anyway. Then I got to work making dinner and got some cleaning done. After I did the dishes I ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

About nine o'clock the phone rang I answered it and said "Hello". Hey Bells what's up?" It was Jake. I hadn't got around to calling him. In fact I was a little nervous about calling him to plan our date. Date, that brought me back to reality. "Oh, hey Jake I was just about to call you." "Sure, Sure" he said. "I was Jake you don't believe me". "I was just kidding Bells geez relax" After I relaxed the phone call went really good we were on the phone for over two hours when Charlie walked by on his way to bed. "Bella are you still on the phone? I think it's about time you got off you have school tomorrow." "Okay dad I was just talking to Jake." "Oh, okay Bells tell him hello for me." "Okay dad goodnight" So Jake and I talked for about ten more minutes before getting off the phone. We told each other that we loved one another and to have a good day tomorrow, and then I hung up the phone. While on the phone Jake and I made plans for Friday night and Saturday. We decided to go to a movie on Friday night in Port Angeles. We also made plans for us to go to Seattle on Saturday and do some sightseeing since I hadn't been there since I was little with my dad.

I lay there in my bed trying to get to sleep, so far it wasn't working. Finally I started to get tired and I dozed off. When I woke I realized that the sun was up and I had slept through the night with no nightmares. So I got out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and my toiletry bag and went to take a shower. After I was dressed, I ran downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw a note taped to the fridge from Charlie. Evidentlly had had put it there so I wouldn't miss it. I grabbed it and it read;

**Bella, **

**I had to go to work early today. Had some work to get caught up on at the station**. **Will be home by dinner. Have a good day.**

**Charlie**

I put the note on the counter and grabbed some cereal and headed out to my truck. I had two papers due later this week but they are already done. As I pulled into the school parking lot I saw Angela waving good morning to me. I got out of my truck and went over to my group of friends. Everyone was having their own little conversations about what they had done over the weekend. Angela asked me" Did you do anything exiting this weekend, Bella" Everyone looked over at me I decided to go the safe route and I just said that "I spent the weekend in LaPush" and not go into detail. I saw Lauren snicker to Jess it sounded like she said "She might as well move out there" I decided it was time to get to class so Angela and I walked to Math class together. The day went by pretty fast. I said my goodbyes. As I was walking out to my truck I saw Lauren and Jess whispering and pointing at me what is going on? I wondered to myself. Then I saw him standing there right by my truck.

**A/n: So who do you think Bella sees by here truck want to find out then send me a review I will update very soon give me 5 reviews PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT IS GIVEN TO THE GENIUS HERSELF STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Bella's New Life**

CHAPTER 4

Jacobs POV

School was finally over I had been think of Bella all day today. Quil kept asking me what was up with me. I just told him I have a lot on my mind today. If the guys found out that I had finally asked Bella out they would be pumping me for details constantly. So I got out to the parking lot and jumped in the rabbit and before I made up my mind started driving towards Forks. Bella wasn't out of school yet so I decided to surprise her after school. I parked my car across the street and walked towards the student parking lot. I saw Bella's truck, so what was my plan. Great I don't have one. All I knew was that I had to see Bella. So I stood next to Bella's truck and waited for the Bell to ring. I was wondering in my own thoughts as the students started to file out of the school. I saw some of Bella's friends that I had met on the Beach of La Push when she first came to town. Then I saw her coming towards me and I thought to myself here goes nothing.

Bella's POV

I was wondering what all the pointing and whispering was about when I noticed that Jacob was standing by my truck. So that's what this was about. Even I had been shocked when I realized how much bigger Jacob has gotten.

"Jake hey what are you doing here"? He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He finally smiled at me and said "well, Bells I thought maybe we could hang out this afternoon. I missed you". Of course Jake There is never anything I would rather do then hang out with you what you want to do?" He just smiled and said He hadn't thought that far so I told him to meet me at my house and we would figure something out.

Jake followed me to my house. When we got there I asked him to come inside. I put my bag and my coat by the stairs as usual. "So Jake are you hungry?" Of course he was, he is always hungry lately. He replied with "yea always." Jake and I chatted about school and our friends as we told each other about our day. I was cutting some fruit up for a snack for Jacob when he came up behind me and put his hands at my hips. "Jake what are you doing?" "What I can't hold you?" he said. "Well yea but you surprised me". He had surprised me but not in a bad way. I was smiling from ear to ear I was so happy I had taken the risk and told Jake how I felt. As I was remembering that day on the beach, Jake turned me around and pressed our bodies together so close it was as if we were one. I loved feeling like this. Jake made me feel so wanted. As we were standing there in complete silence Jake leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. As he presses his lips to mine I could feel the love and adoration he had for me. A love I could now return to him. I closed my eyes and our lips were moving together perfectly. I put my arms around his broad shoulders and succumbed to his advances when Jake pulled away and went to sit at the kitchen table. I looked at him in shock and then asked him what he was doing? "Charlie's home" he said.

My dad walked in the door hung up his gut belt and jacket and said " Hey kids how was school today?" I told my dad I had invited Jake over for an afterschool study session. He grabbed some of the fruit that was on the counter and then told us "don't work too hard and then went to sit and watch some television in the living room. I put the rest of the fruit on the plate and told Jacob "let's go upstairs.

So we took my bag upstairs. After all we were supposed to be doing homework. I sat at the chair by my computer desk and Jake sat at the foot of my bed. I looked over at him "So I was thinking about our d d date this weekend Jake and I think we should look at some movie reviews to see what's good? What kind of movie do you want to see?" Bella I don't care what we see as long as you are there with me." Just then Jake got up and pulled me over to sit next to him at the foot of my bed. I was looking into those beautiful dark brown eyes as he leaned into me to pull me closer. As his lips landed on mine I knew this was perfect. Our lips merged and were moving in unison as Charlie yelled up the stairs, "you kids want a pizza for dinner? I can call and have Billy come up too. Jake looked at me and nodded his head in approval. I told my tad that would be great. Jake and I just looked at each other and laughed. He then looked up at me and said" I can't wait till Friday we so need some time ALONE!" I looked him in the eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek and said "Friday you and me no distractions, promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING ALL CREDIT IS GIVEN TO THE GENIUS HERSELF STEPHANIE MEYER**

**Bella's New Life**

CHAPTER 5

The next couple of days dragged by slower than usual. As time always does when you are excited about something. It was finally Friday tonight was my _first_ official date with Jake. Finally, we would have a night with no distractions. We were going to go see a movie up in Port Angeles called **Funny Bone**. It was given great reviews. I also thought I was due for a good laugh. Tomorrow we had plans to drive up to Seattle. I wasn't exactly sure what Jake had planned but as long as we were together I am sure we would have fun.

The bell rang bringing me back from my thoughts about this weekend. Geez it's only lunch time. Today was the day that would never end. As I was walking to the lunchroom Mike came up behind me. "Hey Bella" "Oh hey Mike what's up?" He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and was looking down at the floor as we walked to lunch. Obviously he had something on his mind. "So Bella I was wondering if you had plans for this weekend? I was thinking we could go to a movie or something." Oh great does he ever give up? I knew I had to handle this situation very carefully Mike was one of the few people who had found it their hearts to forgive me after my bizarre behavior. "Oh Mike well I actually have plans this weekend with Jacob" He looked disappointed. But then smiled and said "is that the kid from the reservation?"

"Yea actually we are dating now."

He looked at me a bit puzzled and said "Isn't he only a sophomore though?"I said "yea but he have known each other since we were kids and he acts and looks a lot older then he is." He smiled at me and laughed "okay Bella well just don't forget I am here if it doesn't work out with the kid k."

When we got to the lunch room Angela was already sitting down and had saved me a seat. "Thanks" I said. Lunch went by fairly quickly. I was never the center of attention which is always a good thing. After lunch I had Chemistry which went by fairly easy and so did the rest of the day. When the bell finally rang I was so relieved. The day was finally over. I said my goodbyes to my friends and walked to my truck.

When I opened the door I realized a piece of paper on the seat and a single red rose. I was so surprised by the gesture. Jake always had a way of making me smile even if he wasn't here to do it himself. I picked up the rose and smelled it. Ahhh it smelled simply amazing. I jumped in my truck laid the rose on the dashboard and looked at the note.

**Bells,**

**Hey just been thinking about you all day today. Wanted to make sure you know that. I can't wait for tonight. I miss you! I will see you around six. Call me when you get home.**

**Jacob**

I was driving home thinking about how sweet Jacob was all the way home. When I got home Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I walked in and put my bag and jacket at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey day you're home early today"

Yea I decided even the sheriff needs a Friday evening off. So what are you doing this evening Bells?" I smiled as I thought of going to the movies with Jake tonight. "Actually dad I am going to Port Angeles with Jake tonight we going to see a movie" My dad smiled, evidently he approved. He is a good kid Bella; He cares an awful lot for you. You kids have fun okay."

"Okay Dad, Thanks. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh Billy asked me over going to go play some cards and watch a game with him at his place."

"Okay Dad well have fun. I am going to go get ready. Jake will be here around six."

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and top for the movie tonight, and laid them at the foot of my bed. I decided I should check my e-mail so I started up the computer. I had two e-mails from Renee. The first was a long written out letter telling me about things that were going on with her and Phil. The second was a very short letter that said

**I haven't heard from you in a while. Get back to me soon or else!**

I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by or else. I emailed her back telling her about school and dad and my plans with Jake this weekend. I told her I would call her on Sunday and tell her all about it. I clicked _send_ and then turned off the computer and got up to go take a shower.

After I had taken my shower and gotten dressed I brushed my hair and pulled it back I was ready and it was already half past five. Wow time flies when you're having fun. I giggled to myself. I had some time to kill so I picked up the house a little. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door. I walked to the door to answer it. Jake walked in with one hand behind his back. What was he up to? He kissed me on the cheek and said "I missed you."

"Yea me too a lot. What do you have behind your back?"

"Oh you mean these." He pulled out what looked like a dozen roses.

"There are eleven roses here for you; one for each time I have thought of you since I dropped off the first one at your truck this afternoon." I smiled and took the roses to the kitchen and put them in a vase. I was smiling so big tonight. I turned and gave Jake another kiss on the cheek but he turned his face and our lips met. I felt so alive when I was kissing him. Everything was perfectly warm with Jake. He pulled away and smiled and said "we have time for this later. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

So we walked out the door to his car hand in hand ready to finally have a night together just the two of us. I couldn't wait.

I


End file.
